Photographic or recording media which are excellent in reproducibility of gradation and reproducibility of hue in the case of color photography and which provide excellent image sharpness can be obtained by using a photographic support having a mirror reflective surface or secondary diffuse-reflective surface as compared with the case of using other known types of photographic supports such as a transparent plate or film, e.g., of TAC, PET or polycarbonate, paper, synthetic paper, barayta paper of a white pigment-impregnated film or plate, or a metal plate such as an aluminum plate having an anodized surface. For instance, photographic supports having a mirror reflective surface or secondary diffuse-reflective surface are described in Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 210346/86, 24247/88, 24251/88, 24252/88, 24253/88, and 24255/88 (the term "OPI" as used herein means a "published unexamined Japanese patent application").
The term "mirror reflection" herein indicates a reflection on a smooth surface in accordance with the regular reflection law.
The term "secondary diffuse-reflection" herein indicates a reflection occurring on a smooth mirror surface but on which very small unevennesses are provided to form boundaries thereon.
Details of the reflection on the surface of substances are described in Shikisai Kaqaku Handbook, 5th edition, chapter 18, edited by Nippon Shikisai Gakkai and published by Tokyo Daigaku Shuppan-kai in 1985.
For providing the mirror reflective property or secondary diffuse-reflective property, a metal such as aluminum, silver, gold, copper, chromium, nickel and platinum or the alloys thereof is used generally, with aluminum being used preferably. Natural micas, scales of fishes or pearlescent inorganic matters may also be used to provide the support having a mirror reflective property or secondary diffuse-reflective property. However, if a metal less noble than metallic silver is used as the support for use in photographic or recording photosensitive material using a silver halide photographic emulsion, fogging or spotting tends to be generated in the course of the development. In view of the above, it has been known to employ an adhesive layer made of a thermoplastic resin between the support substrate and the photographic emulsion. However, when using the adhesive layer, delamination of the photographic emulsion layer or the like is liable to occur during development or during drying after the development. Further, there is difficulty in forming a thin adhesive layer, for example, from 0.1 to 5 .mu.m of thickness using the thermoplastic resin. Further, when using the adhesive layer there is a risk of resulting degradation or unevenness in the mirror reflection or secondary diffuse-reflection.